Sleepover Surprise
by Pure-Rose-Kunoichi
Summary: May is holding a sleepover. All the guys and the girls seems to hate each other, but at the end will love bloom?contestshipping and maybe alittle pokeshipping,ratedT to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleepover Surprises**

Drew: will you please stop picking on us for once?

Me: I'm not just picking on you I'm basically picking on all my favorite couples!

May: like?

Pairings in this story + Ages(Contestship is the major one) 

Sora (15) & Kairi (15)

Percy (15) & Annabeth (15)

and...and... that's it (i have more fav. Couples but...)

I don't own pokemon, if I did, 4th generation will be following May in her journey in Johto.

**Chapter One: the sleepover**

The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" said a girl with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She ran to the door and opened it. "Omg, Hi!" May said happily to her friends-Kairi, a pretty girl with reddish brown hair and blue eyes and Annabeth, the daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle. She had curly blond hair and gray eyes. "Hey May!" Annabeth greeted her.

"Come in! My parents are going on a business trip for a month, they'll be leaving soon," May said.

"Wow!" Kairi said, "they trust you with a month-long sleepover?"

"Yea," May replied grinning, "Drew, Sora and Percy should be here soon."

"WHAT?!" Kairi and Annabeth screamed at the top of their lungs. May stared at them. "I thought I told you, Max invited them" May said rather confused.

"You didn't" Kairi said.

"Well, it's no sleepover without a few guys to pick on" Annabeth said, recovering from her shock. The girls went into to living room where they will be sleeping, and if it's warm outside they might sleep in the yards inside tents. Kairi and Annabeth just dropped their duffel bags, sleeping bags and pillows on the couch as the door bell rang again. "Right," May muttered. "here comes the big jerks" and she went to answer the door again. When she opened it she saw a rose bouquet under her nose, she slowly turned her head to the left and sure enough, Big Jerk number one, Drew was standing there holding it.

"Jeez, you gotta open the door faster!" he said, flicking his hair and thrusted the bouquet into her hands. Sora and Percy who where standing behind him sniggered.

"Okay...come in Kairi and Annabeth are already here" the boys picked up their duffel bags, sleeping bags and pillows and followed her into the living room. May was so glad that the living room was big enough for all of them. There where two couches and a big screen TV and enough space for all of them to sleep. May's parents and brother entered seconds after she and the big jerks did, May quickly shoved the rose bouquet under the couch. "Okay," Norman began, "i think we have enough food for you to last about a couple weeks or so, we also have about $550 dollars for FOOD AND EMERGENCIES ONLY, oh and $50 if you want to go to the movies and stuff"

"Make sure you don't make a big mess, emergency numbers are on the fridge and the tents are in our bedroom" Caroline concluded, "We'll be leaving now bye!"

"Bye mom good luck!" May said. She closed the door and look went back into the living room were Kairi, Annabeth, Drew, Sora, Percy and Max were waiting for her. May flopped down randomly onto the couch and..."Jeez, May you weigh a ton get off my lap!" Drew hollered. May yelped and jumped up everybody else was giggling and May and Drew went pink. May sighed and said to everybody, "I told you you can bring only one size one pokemon so you can let them out now." Kairi let out her prize and joy, Ninetails, Sora his arcanine, Annabeth-her noctowl, Percy his new totodile, and Drew obviously Roselia. Finally May called out her beauifly and Max released his new ralts and the pokemon all wandered to a corner to play together. Now their trainers with nothing to do. Then Kairi dug around in her duffel (oh and the time is 3:15) and took out a DVD box shaped box and a black memory stick. "May you got a PS2 right?" May nodded. Kairi grinned and held up the box, she winked, "Who wants to play Kingdom Hearts II?"

"_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_ Sora wailed, "Anything but that!" Everybody stared at him.

"Sora, you are the main character in that game" Percy said.

"Well, it was cool when I did it but the stuff in the video game looks awkward!" Sora said.

"Awkward or not we're still playing" Annabeth snapped as Kairi and May turned on the PlayStaion. Kairi put the memory card in and the main screen showed up, Kairi clicked 'new game' and asked the group, "Beginner, Standard, or Expert?"

"Standard" everyone said, before long Kairi had day one in Twilight Town conquered. "Who wants to do day two?" she asked.

"I will" Drew offered, "I'm pretty good at the letter thing" Kairi tossed him the controller and Drew had all 800 munny (currency in the game) in less than 10 minutes.

"Whoa," May said impressed, "five point 75 seconds, thats pretty good"

"I know," Drew said flicking his hair, while the day three sign showed up on the screen, "Awesome! Day three, Roxas' dive to the heart."

"Me!" Sora said loudly and Drew handed the controller to him. Sora picked the sword and he went through the 'rooms' quickly but when Sora got to the boss-Twilight Thorn. Sora swore, cursed, and he got Roxas killed. Drew sniggered. "Shut up!" Sora snapped at him, "I'd _love_ to see you try" he snarled.

"Fine" Drew sneered,flicking his hair and holding out his hand for the controller and Sora threw it at him.

"Hey! If you break that you pay for it!" May yelled. Drew got himself to the Twilight Thorn and to Sora's disappointment defeated the first boss in the game.

-30 minutes later-

"Lets stop there" Kairi said after she saved the game in Wizard's Tower.

"Now what?" Percy asked. Then he noticed something, "Hey, I think our pokemon where watching all that."

"Rose, rose!" Roselia said happily, Though she looked rather shocked to find out that her trainer was so good at video games.

"Wow, 4:00 already," Annabeth said stroking her noctowl and sneering at Sora because she was the one who defeated Axel in the second battle where everyone even Drew lost (He gave me a little fit the first time).

"You, know," Sora started scratching his arcanine's ears, "I don't know everybody that well, so how about we get to know each other now, since we're going to be stuck together for a month."

"Great idea" May said, her beautifly was now sitting on her head.

"Ok, I'll go first" Drew said leaning back and letting roselia jump on his lap, "I got 2nd place in the Hoenn grand festival, and...errrrrr..."

"You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me!" May blurted out.

"Eh?"

"Remember at Mirage Island, you fell into the river and-"

"The wynaut did that you dummy!"

"So, I kept your head above the water or you would've drowned!" (from 'Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut' my favorite episode!)

"Okay, give us all a turn" Annabeth snarled at the arguing lovebirds.

"And who saved you from Team Rocket?" Drew retorted.

"Only because I saved your life!" May snapped now standing almost nose to nose with her rival. Percy's totodile did a little jump and accidentally knocked her into Drew and...(you know what happened :D)

"OH YUCK!" they both screamed at the same time.

"Awww..." Kairi said, "maybe now you two will shut up and give us all a turn"

"Fine," May muttered and flopped down.

"GET OFF MY LAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Drew yelled basically into her ear.

"Oops" May jumped up and sat down next to him, both blushing madly.

-5 hours later-

"Let's get to sleep," Annabeth muttered.

"Sure" Kairi agreed and she stood up and before she even reached her sleeping bag, herd light breathing and when she turned around, saw May and Drew (who by the way was sitting next to each other during the five hours) already asleep, May's head was leaning on Drew's shoulder and his head was leaning on her head.

"Awww, they look so cute like that!" Sora said grinning.

"Wait a a sec" Kairi said and she took out a camera and snapped a picture.

"They wont thank you for that" Max muttered under his breath. Everyone else set their sleeping bags and crawled in. Max turned off the lights and after tripping on Percy, falling on Sora's back he too flopped onto his sleeping bag and fell asleep at once. The older kids, lay there then Sora attempted to start a conversation. "Today must be quite embarrassing for May and Drew right?"

"Yea," Kairi agreed, "they kiss by accident and May sat on his lap twice."

Outside somebody cursed Drew's name as he/she eavesdropped on their conversation. They where being watched.

May: Who was watching us?

Kairi: Yea, who?

Annabeth: Tell us!

Me: (pulls girls in a little huddle, whispers)

Drew: whatever

Sora: I suck at my own video game (sulks)

Annabeth: oooooooooooooooh,good one

Me: Percy do the disclaimer

Percy: Why?

Me: just do it (I'm going to do the disclaimers at the end)

Percy: fine, Kingdom of every heart does not own Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, if she did every couple in the three are in big trouble

Me: I was watching 'Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut' while watching this and I suppose it's a bit weird to imagine Drew playing video games

Max: ok...

Me: (mimics) You wouldn't even know if your annoying little boyfriend here kept his trap shut

Harley: I don't think 'little' was there

Me: who cares, anyway that was like so true and get out, and don't forget...

Kairi, May, and Annabeth: REVEIW


	2. Pool DisasterPart One

**Sleepover Surprise**

Me: Chapter two

Drew: Why us

Me:(mimics) Why us

May: Why us, why not Percy and Annabeth?

Annabeth: Why not Sora and Kairi?

Me: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU,

Drew: ok...

Me: hoped you liked boring chapter one, but I swear this will be better!

**Chapter 2- Pool Disaster and the secret triple date Part one**

Drew was the first one to wake up he just noticed that Kairi, Annabeth, Sora, Percy and Max where sleeping in their sleeping bags on the floor. He was about to get up when he noticed something heavy on his shoulder (you can pick which one) he turned around to she May. She was still sleeping, Drew couldn't help blushing then he shook her gently awake. "What?" she asked him, her eyes blurred with sleep. Then she noticed their position, "oh no, oh my... did they?"

"I think they did" Drew sighed, "no point crying over spoiled pokeblocks"

"Wanna help me with breakfast?" May asked.

"Sure, in case you accidentally poison it"

"WHAT!?" May yelled, "you think they will mind pancakes?"

"Sure" The two walked into the kitchen and May reached into the cupboard and took out a box of pancake mix and threw it at Drew, who caught it. "Man, your aim sucks. I would be more worried if you were aiming for the person next to me" he said sticking out his tongue at her.

"Whatever, if you think I'm going to poison it you don't you make the pancakes?!" May screeched

"Whatever" Drew said flicking his hair, then their friends entered, fully dressed in their favorite outfits.

Sora was wearing a black t-shirt jacket with a hood, poofy black pants, big yellow and black shoes and a silver crown shaped pendent. Kairi was wearing a pink dress that reached halfway to her knees (they are wearing the same garments in Kingdom Hearts 2). Annabeth had her hair in a red bandanna, blue jeans, and a denim jacket over a orange t-shirt. Percy wearing what he usually dose, sea green t-shirt, which matches his eyes perfectly well and a pair of jeans. Max, May, and Drew was wearing what they wore in he pokemon episodes.

"Awesome breakfast!: Percy exclaimed.

"Sorry, Percy, it's not blue though" Drew apologized dumping some pancakes on Percy's plate as May followed and poured maple syrup on the pancakes. She messed up several times, she accidentally poured the sticky liquid on Sora's hand so he had the choice of licking it or go wash his hands for half and hour. Annabeth got extremely irritated that May only gave her like a pinch of it.

"May!" She turned around, "Oh, sorry Annabeth."

"It's ok," Annabeth said, watching her pour the syrup on her pancakes, but her eyes where following something...or someone. "May, why are you gwarping at Drew?" Annabeth asked her in a whisper.

"What?" May exclaimed squeezing the bottle so hard that the the pancakes on Annabeth's plate seemed

to be drowning.

"I thought it was obvious, you like him!"

"Do not, and shut up, he'll hear you!" Even though Annabeth looked down at her drowning pancakes and started to eat them, May had the suspicion that knowing Annabeth, the subject will last a long time.

Finally after drowning even more pancakes and slipped a crushed tomato berry into Drew's pancake she sat down next to Kairi and she started eating.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Max asked

"Swimming?" Percy suggested

"Shopping?" Kairi asked, probably to annoy the boys.

"Dance, Dance Revaluation?" Sora asked hopefully

"Let's go to the library!" Annabeth said.

"You wish Wise Girl" Percy snapped (I mentioned this in the last chapter, Annabeth's mom is Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle)

"A lot better than your idea, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth countered (Percy's dad was Poseidon/Old barnacle beard, well, that's was Dionysus' nickname for him anyway. I'll explain at the end of this chapter. Cute how their parents where rivals but they make a nice couple)

"Movies?" May asked. Max sweat dropped, the older kids seemed to have forgotten that a new contest hall opened in Petalberg.

"In case, you forgot" Drew started coolly (he didn't bite into the tomato berry yet), "theres a new contest hall in Petalberg, and I was thinking we all enter it." He took a bite and he spat the whole mouthful out. "Who put a tomato berry in my pancake!?" He demanded. May giggled. "Never mind" he muttered scooping the rest of the spicy berry out.

"You know, I think you should all register for that contest then go swimming, only reasonable thing to do when it's like a hundred degrees out there" Max said.

"Yea" the rest agreed glumly. They ate breakfast, and when out. It was stifling hot outside. As soon they saw the contest hall they all crammed in, "AC!!!!" they yelled like little kids. Max sweat dropped, even teens act like babies sometimes. They signed up and unwillingly stepped out and walked to the pool. As soon as they reached the pool Drew stopped.

"Oh my goodness, fan girls here!" he grumbled.

"Ho do you know?" Sora asked

"I recognized them from the last contest"

"Don't worry" Kairi said, "the men's change room...is the one at the back..." (order, from entrance- family, women, men)

"Just creep behind them, they might not notice, once your in that change room your safe...for about five minutes." Percy said with amusement in his sea green eyes. Drew rolled his eyes and slipped behind the chattering girls, none of them noticed...yet. As soon as Drew was a mere yard away from the room.

"HI DREW"

"so close" he muttered and ducked into the change room. Smirking, Sora, Percy and Max followed. Leaving the girls to deal with Drew's stupid fans.

"SORA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi screeched.

"YOU TOO SEAWEED BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Annabeth yelled.

"DREW, SCARED OF YOUR FANS?" May shouted.

"You came with Drew right?" one of them asked, she had blond hair and green eyes.

"Yea, wish we didn-" Kairi started

"ohmigosh, can you introduce us?"

"Maybe" Annabeth said sarcastically, thinking about different ways she can get her friend.

"ohmigosh" the one with blond hair said, obviously taking Annabeth's answer as a 'yes', "I'm Lily by the way"

"ok" May said politely, then muttered, "like we care"

-15-30 minutes later-

"Hey! What took you so long?" Sora asked, he and the boys where sitting at the edge of the pool, judging by their wet hair, they did a couple laps already.

"Shaking off Drew's fans" Kairi said, she was wearing a pink half, half what ever you call it.

May, who was wearing a sapphire blue swimsuit that matched her eyes perfectly, glared at Drew, looking downright murderous, "Next time, you do it flower boy"

Annabeth (gray) dove into the pool and Percy gave a mocking scream and went to the bottom, being the son of the sea god he could breathe underwater, every time Annabeth came up for air (Kairi's and Annabeth's hair is tied up in a pony tails) she looked more furious. Annabeth dove in again. And the other two girls jumped in giving the boys a splash.

Annabeth came up for air, dove in again.

"She'll never get Percy" Sora said

"I herd that!" Annabeth's voice said from his left, but she wasn't there. Percy's head came up to the surface.

"She must be wearing that cap her mummy gave her, it turns her invisible" He explained

"PERSUS JACKSON YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUR- I MEAN KINDLY ONES DESSERT" Annabeth's voice screamed. (the 'Kindly Ones' are really the Furies) Percy chocked, and Annabeth appeared out of nowhere, her arm around Percy's neck the other holding a Yankees cap.

"Wow, your aggressive for a girl" Percy said between chokes

"Maybe it's because my mom was Athena" Annabeth said smugly. May laughed, she remembered how Annabeth said she liked Drew that morning, well look at her and Percy. Suddenly someone splashed her.

"Come on May, don't tell me you cant swim!" Drew said flicking his wet hair.

"What!" May yelled, "I forgot, I still have to kill you!" She dove into the water, appearing behind Drew and pushed him down by the shoulders, dunking him into the pool.

"Where you trying to drown me?" He asked.

"Stop flirting with my sister!" Max yelled

"I'm not flirting with him/her!" May and Drew yelled at the same time, "I don't even _like_ him/her"

"And pikachus might fly" Kairi and Annabeth said in unison.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked a clueless Sora.

"They like each other!" Kairi said starry eyed.

"Do not!" May retorted

"What ever!" Annabeth said rolling her eyes, "always like that, Thalia and Luke had the same problem and now the entire Hermes Cabin is like 'Luke is going out with Thalia' the Stoll brothers hung up like a million mistletoes just for the their kisses" (Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and Luke is a son of Hermes)

"They're not Thalia and Luke" Percy said.

"Whatever" Kairi said rolling her eyes, silence, silence, etc.

"Wanna go to the wave pool?" Max asked breaking the awkward pause.

"Sure"

"The waves start every 15 minutes, I think." Percy said

"15 minutes," May grumbled.

"Hey May." a voice said.

"Ohmigosh, Brendan!" there was a little tick and the waves started.

"Somethings wrong..." Percy murmured.

"What" Annabeth asked

"OMG!!!!!!!! THAT!!!!!!!" Kairi yelled, there was a huge tidal wave like a tsunami. They where all in a deep part of the pool. Lifeguards shouted at everyone to get out they all swam back. Thats when May felt something pull her foot. The last thing she saw before the waves buried her was Drew's panic stricken face.

Me: Sorry I had to cut this into two parts cuz i rambled on for 6 pages

Drew" what ever

May: man he's evil!

Annabeth: phy-

Me: hey hey hey hey hey ANNABETH!

Kairi: you almost spilled the beans!

May: only four of us knows whats going to happen!

Annabeth: sorry...

Me: I got the tidal wave idea from Cardcaptor Sakura, so review if you don't want May to drown.

Boys: 100 evil --

Me: right Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Kingdom Hearts

Dionysus, the wine god, called Poseidon 'barnacle beard' in _The Lighting Thief_


	3. Pool Disaster Part 2,Secret Triple date

**Sleepover Surprise**

Annabeth: He makes Kronos look like an angel!

May: So right

Kairi: If I had the choice to date him or Xemnas, I'd take Xemnas

Sora: You've got to be kidding

Kairi: Why, at least Xemnas is like...sense able etc.

Sora: he's a nobody, they don't have feelings

Roxas: do too

Me: WTH are you doing here Woxas

Riku: to prove nobodies have feelings because of him and Namine

Me: Wiku, Woxas get out

Roxas: Mr Woxas if you please, you said I'd appear in this chapter,

Me: blah blah blah, not REALLY appear, IM appear

Kairi: get on with the damn story!

**Chapter 3- Pool Disaster part two and the secret triple date**

"May! Wake up!" Kairi pleaded. May was still limp.

"Lemme try" Drew murmured, he leaned closer so his mouth was barely an inch from hers and did breathed into her mouth a few times (HAHAHAHA, I guess you all thought he was going to kiss her!) May coughed a few times and spat out a few mouthfuls of pool water. She opened her blue eyes and glanced at her friends and brother hovering above her. "What happened?" she whispered.

"We'll tell you later" Kairi sighed. The life guards drowned her with questions before she and her friends can go to the whirlpool (the pool with the hot water)

"What happened?" May asked again, watching everyone else walk to the laps pool, water slide and the steam room, no one seemed thrilled to go into the wave pool after what happened. (Brenden is still at the pool by the way)

"You know that tidal wave?" Annabeth said, "I turned out that it was someone using psychic to control it"

"Everyone thought you were going to drown, thats when Drew, he saved you" Kairi said, she threw Drew a little look as if he just won the Grand Festival.

"Well, Percy helped, he calmed the water long enough for me to do it" Drew said, not looking at her.

"and then" Annabeth seemed to really want to burst this out, "Drew, did that 'breathe into your mouth' thing and..." there was a little dramatic pause when both May and Drew went pink.

"Everyone thought he was going to kiss you!" Sora blurted out.

"His fan girls did" Max corrected, "any of them will drown on purpose if you would save them"

"Hey May" Brenden had joined them along with Wally.

"Everyone thought you where going to drown" Wally said with a shiver down his spine.

"What happened to the meaning to privacy these days?" Kairi muttered.

"I'm going to go on the slide then let's go" Sora said, there where two one was just twists and turns, not very fast the other? A roller coaster.

"I'll join ya" Percy, Max and Annabeth said at once following him.

"Hey May come with me into the steam room" Kairi said standing up.

"Okay..." there was something in her friend's eyes, "Drew can you wait for us?"

"Sure" Kairi grabbed May's wrist and they speed-walked to the steam room (no running)

"Didn't you see the glare he gave him?" Kairi asked

"Who gave who?"

"Talk about clueless!"Kairi sighed, "the glare Brenden gave Drew!"

"Eh?"

"MAY!!!!" Kairi said in a loud whisper, "I think they both like you!"

"WHAT?" May screamed.

"Shut up!" Kairi hissed, "look, I'm not that good with feelings, that's Namine's kind of thing, but I think that's whats happening!"

"Yeah, well, Brenden maybe but Drew hates me!"

"That's how everyone acts, not always but, the first thing Annabeth said to Percy when he's fully in his consciousness was 'You drool in your sleep' and look at them now!" (it's true about the drool thing)

"Annabeth was trying to kill him the last time I saw them touching."

"Whatever" The subject was postponed until next time. Sora, Percy, Drew, Max and Annabeth joined them and they all went to get changed. Only Drew was aware that Brenden was glaring at him. They got changed, well the boys did in five minutes.

-15-30 minutes later-

"What took you?" asked a irritated Sora.

"Mr. Flower Boys fans" May said, "duh"

"OK, what did they want?" Percy asked

"They where like, 'WHY DIDN'T YOU INTORDUCE US TO DREW, WHY DID DREW SAVE _HER_, SHE'S NOT WORTH IT" Kairi said in a little high pitched voice.

"Whatever" Drew muttered.

"Whatever?!" Annabeth asked, "is that all you can say?"

"Please, shut up!" Max wailed.

"Fine" the teens growled still glaring at each other. (not a good start for a triple date D)

They walked out side (it should be about 4:00) it was a little cooler now but as May stepped outside someone grabbed her wrist. It was Drew, "Look he whispered, we don't hang out together as much and theres some time today so you want to..." May blinked and blushed a little. (DATE!)

"Like a date?" May asked

"If you want to put it that way then yea" Kairi and Annabeth who where eavesdropping sighed a little.

"Sure"

"Awww" Kairi murmured.

"Hey, why don't you and Sora go do something?" Drew whined.

"Good idea..." Sora muttered, he turned to Kairi, "You want to go to build a bear workshop or something, to make up for that time I came to your birthday party empty handed"

"That was three years ago Sora, but okay" She said flicking her hair (Date # 2)

"Hey, Annabeth, you wanna see if we can find a couple monsters to kill or something?" Percy asked.

"Okay, the ones in Hoenn are pretty weak" (Date # 3)

"Max you can go home alone right?" may asked

"Yea, Ralts and I will be fine"

-At May's and Max's House-

Max turned on the computer so he can IM (INSTANT message, not Iris) When he logged onto his account Max-i got ralts!!! he saw that several of his friends where on:

Roxas: Number 13 Key of Destiny

Namine: ForgottenSoul

Thalia: Daughter of Zeus

Luke: Hermes, you suk

Ash: Pokemon Master...wannabe

Misty: Talk to me someone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Number 13 Key of Destiny: Hey max!**

**Daughter of Zeus: Hows Seaweed brain and Wise girl?**

**-Hermes, you suk enters the chat-**

**Daughter of Zeus: LUKE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hermes, you suk: Stole access card from Mr. D (Dionysus) ;), don't tell anyone**

**-ForgottenSoul enters the Chat-**

**ForgottenSoul: Hey, Roxas, glad Xemnas gave you permission!**

**Number 13 Key of Destiny: I'm using one of the library's public ones, the laptops Saix gave us have horrible Internet access. **

**ForgottenSoul: ok...**

**Max-I got ralts!!!!!!!!!!!!: wheres Ash and Misty?**

**Daughter of Zeus: I tried talking to them for like 2 hours, no response **

**Number 13 Key of Destiny: too busy snogging I suppose**

**Max-I got ralts!!!!!!!!!!!!: ok...what ever**

**Number 13 Key of Destiny: G2G, Larxene is looking for her dumb 'Titans Curse' book, shes going to bug every member for five hours each...well 6 for me**

**-Number 13 Key of Destiny leaves the chat- **

**Daughter of Zeus: I might as well go too, geez Luke it was only one drachma! You had to steal it didn't you! Now the dumb harpies are looking for the missing access card! **

**Hermes, you suk: ok I'm going**

**-Daughter of Zeus and Hermes, you suk leaves the chat-**

**ForgottenSoul: Well Max, tell them I said hi, I think Larxene is going to snoop around Castle Oblivion until she finds that book, like Roxas said, five hours...**

**Max-I got ralts!!!!!!!!!!!!: ok bye**

Max turned off the computer, he stopped an tried to imagine his sister with Drew

-With May and Drew-

They both exited to ice cream parlor, both eating huge sundaes, since it was still a little hot out. May was itching to ask him something, but he might just think she was a little stupid. They walked until they came to a park where several people where battling etc.

-With Sora and Kairi-

"Just pick one Kairi!" Sora said a little irritatedly, "and make sure its not to expensive because I only brought 50 bucks!"

"Okay, Okay" Kairi said still looking at the skins, "I wanted to make something here for ages, and yay Brave, Loyal, and Naive Sora is going to pay"

"What ever just hurry!"

"OK, I pick this one!" Kairi picked up the skin of a celebi,

"Go stuff it hurry, and get it a voice"

-5 minutes later-

"Done, now the clothes"

"Since when did Celebis wear clothes?"

-With Percy and Annabeth-

"Nothing, not even a heartless!"

"Killing Heartless is Sora's job..."

"He's always playing the hero! Let us have a turn"

-With May and Drew-

They still said nothing watching the trainers battle. (Really boring, I'm going to fall asleep)

BLACKOUT 

May; WTH happened?

Me: LOL sorry I fell asleep...not!

Drew: what happened?

Me: Harley thinks he can steal my emerald right under my nose so I set my best pokemon from Mystery Dungeon to look for him

Drew: Ouch! Kyogre, Rayquaza, Groudon, Lugia, Latias, Latios, Deoxys, Ho-Oh, Mewtwo, all three legendary birds and dogs, the regis, Mew, Celebi, Jarachi, partner and hero (level 66) ow.

Me: I know!

(Mew comes in)

Me: Cool thanks mew!

May: back to the story! Right?

They just finished their ice creams when a couple approached them. "You want a double battle?" the man asked. May and Drew exchanged a look then they both shrugged and followed the couple to a empty spot. Their opponents sent out a delcatty and linoone, they won in three minutes. May and Drew didn't bother calling back their pokemon so they wandered somewhere when they passed the mall May dragged Drew in.

"May why are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm not! I just saw Kairi and Sora in here"

"Well duh! Sora took Kairi to BABW!"

"Hey Kairi!"

"May, you managed to drag your boyfriend in? Congratulations!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" May shouted in Kairi's face, "Can i see the bear or what ever?" Kairi reached into the BABW bag and pulled out a Celebi wearing a pair of puffy black pants and a black t-shirt jacket and a 'silver' crown pendent and big yellow and black shoes. A Celebi wearing Sora's clothes

"She picked those clothes to annoy me" Sora growled standing next to Drew who failed to suppress a wave of laughter. (look up Sora on photo bucket or something, Kingdom Hearts 2 thats how he looks) "_Never_ treat a girl to BABW, they will just spend all your money"

"Really?" Drew asked, "How much did she spend?"

"OK, when I went _in_ I had 50 bucks, and when I came _out_ I had 1cent" Sora said with gritted teeth.

"Kairi lemme see the receipt" Drew said reaching his hand out;

BUILD A BEAR WORKSHOP: Where Best Friends are Made

_Celebi Skin...$15 _

_Voice...$5.00_

_Black-jacket, pants...$10.09_

_Silver Crown...$5_

_Shoes-Yellow, black...$10_

_Tax...$4.90_

_Total: $49.99_

_Paid: $50_

_Change: $0.01 _(Most of this is random)

"The place was a rip off" Sora said with a scowl

"The last time I checked, it was _your_ idea," Kairi snapped, then she said something that shocked Sora, "If you like, I'll give you back half of what I spent" Sora turned a pretty shade of pink and looked away

"No, it's ok"

"I think someone, likes you Kairi" May whispered, "and I think you like that someone back"

"Hey,at least Sora's the only one that likes me"

"What about Riku?"

Kairi snorted, "Are you kidding? He and Solidad got together like ages ago"

"WHAT?!" Drew and May screamed at the same time

"Lets go back, Max must be starving now." Sora said.

As they walked back to May's house, Sora and Kairi filled May and Drew on the Riku-Solidad thing. It turned out that they met at last year's grand festival, then Riku invited Solidad to dinner and...you can make up the rest. Then the two couples walked past a fruit tree, it looked normal at first sight, but when you look at it properly, the fruits are yellow in the shape of a star. "Paopu Fruit" Kairi told them.

"I think I heard th legend of the Paopu before, " Drew said, eying the star-shaped fruit, "I forgot what it did though"

"If two people share a Paopu, they will remain a part of each other's lives forever," Sora said, and for some reason blushed, and when he caught Kairi's eye, she blushed too.

"What did it taste like?" May asked eagerly.

"What?!" Kairi and Sora yelped at the same time.

"You shared one didn't you," May said, "what it it taste like?" Kairi and Sora turned from rose pink to magenta.

"It tasted like...that you can do anything you put your heart into" Sora said dreamily licking his lips as if he can still taste the Paopu.

"It was like that I can defeat Sora in a fight any time" Kairi murmured happily, licking her lips.

-At home-

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!" Drew and Kairi screamed at Sora.

"YOUR SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE LAND OF DRAGONS FIRST!" Kairi screamed as Sora made to go to Beast's Castle.

"Oh, okay, why didn't you say so." Sora changed directions at when towards the Land of Dragons (Mulan)

-5.5 minutes later-

"Hey I want to fight Shan-Yu!" Drew yelled,

"You fought the Twilight Thorn!" Kairi countered, "Give us a turn!"

"Kairi, Drew you two are always hogging the playstation, I want to!" May yelled

"Yea, give May a turn" Annabeth said, her noctowl perching on her knee, "there will be plenty of bosses for you to fight"

"Yippee!" May said gleefully as Sora tossed her the controller, she defeated him quickly with a couple of limits.

"Skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip" Sora said in a bored voice skipping all the cut scenes, "AH HA, The Hidden Dragon Keyblade "

"Yah, Yah, Like we care," May said, "the Oathkeeper is prettier"

"Really?" Annabeth asked, "I like the Star Seeker"

"The Ultima Weapon is the best" Drew snapped

"I like the Mysterious Abyss" Percy said

"I like my Keyblade" Kairi said loudly.

"The Way to Dawn is kinda cool" Max said.

"Just shut up," Sora growled, arriving at Beast's Castle (Beauty and the Beast)

-Dinner-

"You want to eat dinner?" May asked.

"Sure,"

"Who wanna help me?"

"Me" Kairi, Drew and Annabeth said in unison

They made dinner in a few minutes, none of them felt like making a feast so they just made some macaroni and cheese.

-Outside-

Someone stood under the Paopu Fruit tree, holding the Star shaped fruit in his hands, if only he could share one with May and got _him_ out of the way...the rest will be easy. He couldn't screw up like last time!

Me: Hope you enjoyed-

Drew: I call Xigbar! The Town That Never Was!

Kairi: Saix is Mine! For the time he kidnapped me of course

May: I want Cerberus!

Percy: Ursula!

Annabeth: Scar ghost!

Me: SHU UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Drew disclaimer please

Drew: Fine, Kingdom of Every Heart does not own pokemon, if she did, it will be a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing: I will be in the temple of the sea movie Bad Thing: i will be stuck with May inside that thing while Ash go put the thingy back into the sea crown

Me: Um...that's only 1/3 of the disclaimer, oh and the 'thing' only has room for one person so May will be on top of you, and you will have your arms around her waist while she prays ;P

Drew: URG

Me: Sora, Percy...

Sora: KoEH (Kingdom of Every Heart) does not own Kingdom Hearts, if she did, Kairi would've tagged along for CoM and KH2

Percy: KoEH does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, if she did, it will be a movie already

Kairi: Don't forget to...

Annabeth: review

May: 10 to get the next chappie!


	4. Ice Princess

**Sleepover Surprise**

LOL sorry about the whole argument with the Keyblades in the last chapter! Follow this link and you can see a picture of the Keychains they where talking about! Who was the idiot outside

Me: (flips page in book) You

Drew: Wha!, I was inside playing KH2!

Me: SO stupid

May: You really think she's going to tell you

Drew: she told you Kairi and Annabeth

May: We're girls, smartypants

Me: OMG HAWKFROST CALLED BRAMBLECLAW A TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (the book is _Sunset,_ I read it before, so good)

Drew: Whatever

Me: (Wacks Drew with book on the head, its a hardcover)

Drew: OW OW OW OW Ow

Me and May: On with the story!

**Chapter 4: Ice Princesses**

May was the first to wake up, last night she put her sleeping bag between Kairi and Annabeth in the 'girl's half' of the living room, across was Drew, who put his between Sora and Percy. May gently shook

her friends awake. Kairi muttered "I lost my heart again, go away" and hugged the Sora-Celebi thing tighter. May sighed and whispered "You wanna dump ice and cold water on the boys" Instantly Kairi got up and the Sora-Celebi thingy flew across the room and landed on the hand that had the voice in it and it started screaming "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU" over and over again waking up the boys.

"There goes the water dumping" Annabeth muttered,

"The what?" Sora asking, picking up the celebi version of him and threw it back to Kairi, and he ran his fingers through his spiky honey brown hair.

"I heard" Drew muttered, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, "they where going to dump water on us."

"Fat chance, I don't get wet unless I want to" Percy muttered and fell back to sleep again

"Wake me up when breakfast is ready" Max said and like Percy fell back to sleep. May sighed and walked into the kitchen with a glass of cold water and ice, and she dumped it on Max, and Annabeth swiped Drew's iPod out of his hand when he was listening to it while making breakfast. Annabeth put the ear buds in Percy's ears and turned the volume to max and pressed 'play' and everyone can hear the song which turned out to be...something.

"ANNABETH TURN THE DAMN IPOD OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Percy screamed, "IF YOU DO I'LL GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Annabeth turned it of and Percy sat up nervously watching Annabeth's finger hover threatening over the 'play' button. Percy crawled unwillingly out and went into the bathroom. Annabeth handed the iPod back to Drew. Percy came out and sat down at the table where Drew put a pitcher (kettle whatever) of coffee and a can of coke Percy opened the coke and drank it, sugar and caffeine always wakes him up or something. Sora got dressed and took a mug and started drinking the coffee.

After the girls got showered and got dressed, Sora had drank several cups of coffee and for some reason is acting really hyper. "HOW MANY CUPS OF COFFEE DID HE DRINK?!" Kairi yelled into Drew's face.

"Dunno, wasn't watching," Drew said wiping his face.

"Seven" Percy said.

"What!" Kairi yelled, "if he drinks more than five cups he goes hyper!"

"Okay...how can we de-hyper him?" May asked (Sora was now dancing all over the kitchen O.O how naive)

"Pour REALLY cold water on his head" May dumped the ice and cold water she was holding on Sora's head and instantly the hyper keyblade master came back to civilization.

"MAX BREAKFAST IS READY!!!!!!!!!!!!" May yelled. Max dragged himself in a sat down next to Drew and started nibbing on the piece of toast on his plate...forgetting to add butter. Then he drank some coffee thinking it was water. And he snapped out of drowsiness.

"OMG I DRANK COFFEE!?"

"Yup," May giggled, "to bad you missed hyper Sora's dance around the kitchen"

"My what?" Sora asked, who was being closely watched by Kairi to make sure he didn't drink seven cups of coffee again, lol like Ash he's pretty dense too. He reached for the coffee kettle, pitcher whatever and Kairi slapped his hand away and shoved some hot water under his nose.

"You drank seven cups of coffee and you did a little dance around the kitchen" Drew said, the tips of his lips twitching as if he's trying hard to suppress his laughter.

"I DRANK SEVEN CUPS OF COFFEE AND YOU DIDN'T STOP ME?!" he yelled just like his girlfriend (a.k.a. Kairi)

"Only Drew and Percy where in the kitchen, Drew wasn't watching and Percy well...he doesn't have enough brains to fill a quarter of an egg cup" Annabeth said, who looked just like Drew, her lips twitching.

"Do too!" Percy yelled.

"Whatever" Annabeth said.

"Only Kairi knew you could get drunk by coffee" May added.

"So what do you want to do today?" max asked loudly after he finished laughing at Sora.

"NOTHING TO DO WITH WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!" May screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, don't worry your boyfriend will always be there to save you" Kairi said smugly.

"My boyfriend!?!" May asked, "says the person who shared a Paopu Fruit with Sora!"

"OMG YOU SHARED A PAOPU FRUIT WITH SORA?!" the rest yelled at the same time.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrr, yea" Kairi said sweat dropping.

"Lets go skating" Annabeth suggested

"Yea!" they all yelled after Max reported that the temperature outside was like boiled water

-At Rink-

May laced up her skates and she walked onto the ice. She tripped and somebody caught her, and when she looked up Drew was holding her and both blushed slightly. Kairi snapped a picture. Drew let go and she fell on the ice. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Drew..." she whined.

"Get up yourself" Drew said flicking his hair. He skated off to join Sora and Percy at the other side of the rink.

"Come on" Kairi said, I'll teach you to do a waltz jump"

"Okay" May got up, rubbing her ribs, (it hurts!) They had no idea that Brenden was watching (STALKER)

"Are you sure, you want to share a Paopu with her" Wally asked his friend in the stands behind Drew, Sora and Percy.

"Yes, I'm sure! I entered the Petalburg Contest to beat him, impress her and then sure the Paopu." Brenden snapped, "I've trained specific pokemon just to beat his team! No matter what he uses!"

"Um, Brenden, maybe a little eavesdropping wouldn't hurt" Wally said nodding at Drew, Sora and Percy watching Kairi and Annabeth try to teach May a waltz jump.

"So are you sure about this Drew?" Sora asked, "you can't redo it once you share one"

"I'm sure!" Drew snapped, "I've been in love with her for five years!" (right, the met in Pokemon Advanced right?)

"Love at first sight?" Percy asked, whose eyes are on Annabeth.

"You could say that" Drew said, going pink, well, it's pretty cold in there so...

"Well, I think I can understand that" Sora said, "I've been in love with Kairi for um 10 years"

"10 years!" Drew and Percy yelped at the same time.

"Ohmigosh May thats it!" Kairi yelled as May did a perfect waltz jump but then, she fell and sort of knocked into Drew so she fell on top of him.

"Not a perfect landing" Drew sneered,

"I know" She wailed, "I can't GET IT RIGHT"

"It's okay May" Kairi sighed skating over to her and Drew, "Your improving though."

-Back with Wally and the fox hearted idiot-

"WHAT?" Brenden said.

"You better start training because I herd his pokemon really strong and he's a world famous coordinator

if you both offered a Paopu who do you think she'll accept it from. You or him?" Wally asked.

"Whose side are you on?" Brenden asked sharply

"No ones" wally said, "I'm just giving you my opinion"

"and..."

"You've got no chance with her" (this is fun D)

"What?!"

-After, like 3:00-

Brenden was furious at Wally's reply, so as soon as May and her friends left he went to the park to train: Houndoom, Dewgong, Ninetails, Swampert and Dustox.

-At May's house-

"I called Cerberus!" May whined as the boss came nearer.

"Fine" Drew said tossing her the controller.

"Cerberus is so easy" May said

"Whoa done already?" Drew asked, startled

"Yea, your not the only one that can play video games"

"May," Drew hesitated, "You want to err," He thought about some lame excuse to spend some time with her alone but Kairi took the matter into her hands

"Go out to dinner some time," Kairi said, "She'd love to"

"KAIRI!" Drew and May screamed at the same time.

Someone knocked the door. May answered it, it turned out to be Brenden.

"Hi May" he said curtly.

"Oh, Hi, you want to some in?" She asked, he nodded gratefully and entered and saw five teens, and one preteen arguing about who's fighting Demytrx (sp?) water clones.

"Wha?" Brenden asked startled.

"Oh, I'm having a sleepover Kairi, Annabeth, Sora, Percy and Drew where invited" May explained, "I'll fight his stupid clones!" May yelled and snatched the controller from the floor

-80 seconds later-

"Whoa that's pretty good" Sora said

"Oh right" may said remembering Brenden, "Brenden's here, um Brenden..." She just noticed Brenden and Drew glaring at each other and she sweatdropped. (lol Hoenn Shipping vs Contest Shipping) Kairi cleared her throat, "Um...who want to fight Pete?" She asked.

"Me" Drew and Brenden said at the same time.

"Okay..." Kairi said sweat dropping with May and Annabeth.

"Go on Drew fight Pete" Sora said handing him the controller

"Can I fight the Hydra too?" He asked loudly

"I called the Hydra ages ago!" Annabeth snapped

"Yea, don't forget, burn the stumps before they can regrow" Percy reminded her mockingly

"I know Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth snapped again

"Um...its a video game not the Real World" Kairi reminded them, then she saw Brenden and Drew glaring at each other again and she sweatdropped for the thousandth time.

"Well," Brenden started, "I suppose you're all going to enter the Petalburg con-"

"COME ON DREW IT'S JUST PETE!!!" Annabeth yelled. Nobody was listening to Brenden

"YEA COME ON!!!!!" May shouted, "OMG DONALD'S GANNA DIE HURRY USE CURE ON HIM!!!"

"NOW WHOS DYING?" Sora spat as his health was going down at an alarming rate

"CALM DOWN, I USED A MEGA POTION ON HIM SO SHUT UP!" Drew yelled, then as he made the last blow he turned around and looked at Brenden. "Did you say something?"

"I'm going to enter the Petalburg Contest" Brenden announced, everyone stared at him as if he was just joking and then they bought it.

"You, I thought you wanted to be a pokemon researcher"Max said puzzled.

"Yeah, My dad doesn't need much help and me and Wally where in Petalburg so I'm going to give a contest a try" Brenden explained in a friendly air but swept a freezing glare on Drew.

Drew got the hint. He had a new rival, not only for the Petalburg Ribbon but for May's heart as well.

Me: Sorry, I know that cliffhanger really stunk

May: not really (blush)

Drew: Kairi! Dinner?

Kairi: I thought it will be rather cute...

Me: arggg, every thing's been really Pokemon themed so I'm going to ask you readers to decide weather or not to drag in May and Drew's nobodies

May and Drew: (mouth comes open)

Me: Oh yea,, those who don't know a nobody is born when a person is turned into a heartless. DON'T WORRY I'LL MAKE THEIR NOBODIES APPEAR WITHOUT IT!!! They don't have hearts, feelings etc. but the nobody of a strong-hearted person will keep a human form while others become ugly thingys. OH W/E just look up Kingdom Hearts 2 and look for Organization XIII in Winkipedia or something that should explain it.

May:...lez see the letters m-a-y-x um...how can I make a name for my nobody.

Me: don't worry, (LOL gimme some help with the names while your at it...remember a anagram of their original selves-in this case May and Drew's names with a 'X' added) They're going to appear in a later chapter is I get mostly 'yes'

Me: Drew, disclaimer please

Drew: Why is it always me? O.O

Me: do you want to wake up the next day and find out that the girls shaved you bald?

Drew: KoEH dose not own Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts or Percy Jackson and the Olympians if she did...well it won't be pleasant

May: Review and...

Kairi: Cast the vote about the nobodies

Annabeth: 20 to get next chappie!

Me and Girls: See Ya in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleepover Surprise**

I got a couple questions about the term 'nobodies' so I hope this will help please go to Wikipedia and Search 'Kingdom Hearts 2' and look for the link in the first paragraph that says 'Organization XII' click it, read from beginning to the part where you see a title saying members. Read farther if you like. If it's TO confusing I'll cut that part out.

Percy: Why can't i have a nobody?

Me: two Sons of old Barnacle Beard won't the good

Annabeth: This is going nowhere

Hermes: Delivery for Annabeth

Annabeth: Thank you Hermes (takes package opens box) It's from Xemnas, thats ni-EEEK A HEARTLESS

Sora: Did some one say heartless?

Kairi: SORA!! (grabs Sora's ear and drags him out)

Annabeth: Hurry I can see Clarisse coming

Me: ...um on with story?

Chapter 5

-1 week later-

The week passed with nothing interesting unless you counted the fact that Kairi got them the Ultima Recipe to get the Ultima Weapon keyblade from a Kingdom Hearts 2 Strategy Guide in Target.

Drew walked into the kitchen after taking a shower and as soon as he walked in Kairi, Annabeth and May who where making pancakes turned their backs to him their shoulders shaking as if they where having a giggling fit. He sat down and Sora who just drank a cup of mango juice spat it out. Percy looked up from a book written in ancient Greek and his mouth fell open. Max at the Pokemon took one look at him and started roaring with laughter, then the girls followed and the Sora and Percy. "WHAT?!" Drew asked surprised by their reaction

"Your hair" Sora said between laughs. Drew picked up a spoon and swore (5 seconds to guess what happened to Drew's hair)

"HOT PINK" the girls giggled, "We dyed your hair hot pink"

"WHAT?" Drew screamed.

"Um...Drew did you by any chance wash your hair?" Sora asked rubbing his ribs

"Yeah I did" Drew said

"We mixed some hair dye in with the shampoo for the next guy to use it" Kairi said brushing the tears of laughter away.

"Great!" Drew whined, "How can I get it back to pretty grass green?"

"Wash it again" May said, "shampoo AND conditioner repeat 4 more times and you should get it back"

"_Should_" squeaked Drew, really starting to panic now

"Just try it" Kairi said

Drew went back to shower again.

-30 minutes later-

"See, it got rid of it" Kairi said, still giggling because she took a picture of it behind Drew back.

"Not really I still have a couple strains of it," Drew grumbled

"You can't see them" Sora said helpfully, "Did anyone see my copy of the Lighting Thief?"

"No" Annabeth said, "I think Seaweed brain stole it to make err corrections..."

"No" Percy said, "Did not It was embarrassing enough to read it once..."

"Whatever" Sora shrugged and took out a copy of the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Manga and started reading.

"So your reading the manga?" Drew asked

"I look better in the manga" Sora admitted.

"Always thinking of himself" Kairi muttered

"What do you-" Max started

"Dunno,"

"Lets just hang out today at home" Kairi said sounding perfectly innocent but she gave May and Annabeth a little wink.

-In the Living room playing the PS2-

"WTH!!!!" Drew cursed, "Somebody deleted all our Kingdom Hearts data!"

"WHAT?" Sora, Percy, Max, Kairi, and May yelped (the girls didn't mean it but they had to do it)

They all ran to the PS2 and looked at the memory stick-regular red 8 MB PS2 memory stick.

"Where's Kairi's 64 MB black memory stick?" Sora asked (there are ones that large, when I when to buy mine I saw a 64 MB and 32 MB)

"KAIRI CATCH!" Annabeth threw Kairi the black memory stick and then she threw it to May, who threw it back to Annabeth. (LOL piggy in the middle...with 4 pigs) who threw it to Annabeth..

May

Kairi

May

Annabeth

May

Annabeth

Kairi

Annabeth

May

Kairi

Sora

"DAMN!" Kairi cursed

"Too bad" Sora sneered, "hurry Drew, Disney Castle"

"Can I battle Barbossa?" Annabeth asked

"We didn't even finish Timeless River yet" Percy said, "suit yourself."

-At the end of Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean)-

"No skip it!" Sora said

"I wanna see it" May said

"H--- no!" Kairi whined

-On the screen-

_Sora, Donald and Goofy watches Will and Elizabeth do their hug thing_...blah blah blah. _Sora put his hands behind his head, "Good for them" he murmured, becoming a little pink. Then Goofy turned around and pointed at Sora's face. _

"_Hey Sora, why your face all red?" Goofy asked_

"_WHAT?!" Sora said, covering his face, "My face is NOT red!"_ (as if)

"_I know who your thinking about" Donald taunted, and he and Goofy sniggered at Sora. _(three guesses, if your wrong, you must had some kind of brain damage JK)

-back to the real world-

"I don't know WHY you wanted to watch that!" Sora said

"It was funny" may said

"Was not" drew said, "it just hinted that Sora had romantic feelings for Kai-" He had to stop there because Sora and Kairi both kind of started choking and strangling him.

'Whatever" May said,

-After Space Paranoids first Visit-

"OMG I can't believe we spent the entire day laying Video Games!" Kairi yelped. (these things happen)

"It's pretty late" Drew said, "only 8:45"

"You call that late?" The rest said sweat dropping, they changed into their Pj's all the same

Here are their designs:

May-pink with a a beautifly splashed here and there

Kairi-light pink with a picture of a crossed Kingdom Key (silver blade, gold handle) and Kairi's keyblade (a darker pink with flowers on the teeth) on her left chest

Annabeth-gray with embroidered noctowls

the boys-boring designs that I don't want to describe

Kairi was the first to make a suggestion to do something 'sleepover like'

She grinned and said, "Truth or Dare!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: that was pretty evil

Drew: Sure was

Me: like duh, especially because I'm a huge contestshipper, and a fan of the pairings SoraxKairi, and PercyxAnnabeth. You won't believe the dares and truths I have in store

Boys: We are so dead

Me: disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians OR Kingdom Hearts but I do own Pokemon because I'm Satoshi Tajiri

Other People: ...

Me: Ok, you people aren't as stupid or confused with the male/female thing like the cyclops from _The Sea of Monsters_ (can't spell the stupid name) fine...I don't own pokemon Happy?

Others: Happy!

Me:Heck review if you want to see the dares! 25 should be good, and sorry for the short chapter


	6. Truth or Dare

**Sleepover Surprise**

Me: ha ha ha, the first thing I do when I go on computer is check my e-mail and I get like 9 e-mails everyday from fanfiction! 9S the average I think, too lazy to do the math, I didn't expect this story to be um...popular?

Drew: if it wasn't you'll have deleted it by now...

May: don't be so negative!

Kairi: that's Drew, always negative

Drew: prove it

Max: you can never say something nice to my sister without reinforcing it with something mean!

Me: Max, is that how you talk to your future brother-in-law:)

Max: my what? WTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY SISTER, HIM WITH MY SISTER???!!!

Me: before Max throws up-

Max: (throws up)

Me: on with the story (like nothing happened)

Drew: Just like May, happy go lucky and totally clueless as ever

Me: (starts beating up Drew) ignore him, enjoy the chapter! It's probably the most random one yet!

**Chapter 6: Truth or Dare**

"What?" May exclaimed, "truth or dare!"

Yes" Kairi said grinning,

"Sure," the boys said, "as long as theres no kissing, hugging, stripping-"

"EWWWWW" the girls said together

"or anything fluffy" (or what ever)

"come on!" Kairi said, "fine no stripping, but everything else"

"Oooooh" Annabeth muttered, "I can't wait to make you kiss Sora"

"I wanna go first!" May said, "Kairi, truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Sora, on the lips, and it has to last more than half a minute"

"Is that the best you can do?" Kairi asked, she got up and kissed Sora and it lasted 45 seconds

"Awwww" Annabeth said, "I wanted to dare you!"

"Drew" Kairi said, eying the green haired coordinator, "truth or dare"

"Truth" he said, knowing Kairi, the dare will be really cheesy

"Do you like May, as a friend to something more" Kairi asked, her eyes gleaming with amusement

"As a friend" he lied. Everyone rolled their eyes except Sora who was pretty dense and May who don't really pay attention to her surroundings, it was a really obvious lie but Kairi didn't badger him to tell more.

"Sora, truth or dare" Drew asked after thinking about it

"Dare" Sora said

"I dare you to call Xemnas and tell him that he has a secret admirer" Drew said

"Fine gimme the damn phone" Sora said, Max threw it to him and Sora punched in the number.

"_Hello?"_ came Xemnas' cold voice, sounding extremely exhausted

"Hello yourself Mansex" Sora said in a disguised voice

"_DO NOT CALL ME THAT!_" Xemnas yelled so Sora had to put it away from his ear

"I just called to tell you that my friend, Drew has a crush on you" Sora said sneering at Drew

"_Alright, Sora, what are you doing? Playing truth or dare!_" Xemnas asked

"Busted," Sora muttered, "yup, Drew dared me" and hung up

"I can't believe you!" Drew hollered

"Xemnas knew what you where doing Sora" Kairi said, "that wasn't that good" The phone rang again and it was Sora's nobody Roxas,

"_Hey Sora that was funny!_" Roxas said

"Please Roxas" Sora moaned, "don't start"

"_Fine try to get on MSN"_ Roxas hung up

"Right," Sora said, "my turn! Go Percy truth or Dare!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go out side a yell out that you are a raving lunatic!" Percy went outside and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I'M A RAVING LUNCATIC I'M A RAVING LUNATIC" and came back in. Annabeth was giggling like crazy. Kairi winked at Sora making him blush.

"Okay May," Percy said, "truth, dare or double dare?"

"what's double dare?" May asked

"If you choose double dare, you can pick someone to do the dare with you"

"Double dare!"

"I dare you to...um...drink tap water"

"Fine Kairi come on." May and Kairi walked into the nearest bathroom turned on the taps each filled a glass of tap water and drank it. (they spat it out before rejoining the game)

"Max," May asked

"Truth"

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" his sister asked

"Um...no" Max stammered

"Damn"

"Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Whats your deepest darkest secret?"

"I'm a demigod but you all know that"

-30 minutes later-

"OKAY Sora, truth, dare or double dare?" Kairi asked

"Dare"

Kairi grinned and said, "I dare you to go out side and..."

What?" Sora asked

"and..."

"What?" Drew asked, getting a little impatient

"and do the MACARENA!" (sp?)

"WHAT?" Sora asked

"For five minutes straight" Kairi took out a boom box and a CD which had the macarena music burned on it.

"Man, shoulda picked double dare, or Drew will have to do it with me" Sora muttered as he and Kairi went to the front door while the others all went upstairs in Max's room to get a better view as soon as Kairi pressed play Sora started to the dance and Kairi ran upstairs to join them.

"Good one" May giggled she and Kairi high-fived.

"Hey look people are watching!" Percy giggled

-4.5 minutes later-

"Jeez Kairi" Sora said dragging in the boom box, "that was so embarrassing!"

"I never laughed to hard before!" May said, her lips still twitching with amusement. Then a pillow landed on her face.

"Jeez, girls really know how to embarrass you."

"What?" May threw the pillow back at Sora. And Kairi grabbed one and threw it at Sora. Max allied himself with Sora and before long it was a three vs. three, boys vs. girls pillow fight (Drew went into the kitchen to find some peace)

When he came in with a book, beautifly and roselia where on the porch having a little discussion.

"So how are we going to get them together" beautifly asked, "they hate each other!"

"Just leave it to me and they don't hate each other" Roselia said, "you just keep watching _him _for me, when they start training, I'll ask masquerain to help you"

"Okay, it won't be easy" beautifly muttered, their trainers let them leave the house to 'play' as long as they come back soon and not leave the city. Beautifly fluttered off to the pokemon center watching Brenden as roselia asked. Beautifly sat out of sight on the window and opened a small crack with psychic so she can hear him talking with Wally.

"I know what I'm talking about Wally!" Brenden snapped, "now stop badgering me"

"Maybe you should think it over first" Wally protested, "May might not like you at all! But Drew..."

"Only knew her for six years," Brenden shouted and Wally flinched, "_I _knew her for my entire life!"

Beautifly ran over what she just herd and she was thinking it over when Brenden opened the window. Beautifly panicked and she flew off but Brenden ordered his Dustox to use sting shot. Trapped in the string shot beautifly struggled, she tried break free but the sting shot bound her wings together and then

Dustox used psychic to bring her in the room. "Well, well, well," Brenden cooed in a creepy voice, "Looks like we caught ourselves May's beautifly."

What was she going to do now?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: man that was fast

Drew: Yeah well, the reviews where up early...

Sora: the _MACARENA?!_

Me: I thought it was kinda funny...disclaimer someone

Kairi: KoEH does not own Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Annabeth: if she did, well, embarrassing stuff will happen to the guys

May: Don't forget to...

Percy: review...you know you want to...

Me: (whacks Percy with a hardcover book)

Percy: OW!

Max: 32-35 is a fair number to get the next chapter

Me: I'll update the next chapter after I get the number to total reviews as soon as possible

Girls: See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleepover Surprise**

"regular talking"

'Pokemon talking'

"_person thinking"_

_'Pokemon thinking'_

May: OMG, Beautifly is Pokenapped, I wanted to use her in the Petalburg contest

Me: relax she'll be back

Drew: (flips page in book)

Me: you can be more helpful you know! (yanks book from him as hits his head with it)

Drew: OW, can't you hit Sora for once?

May: err, on with the next chapter

**Chapter 7**

Beautifly glared at the Pokemon trainer as he carefully lowered her into a cage. She tried using psychic

but Brenden's faithful Dustox repelled it with light screen. "Now Dustox, guard our little guest well" Brenden said and he turned off the light.

-Back at May's house-

"Ohmigosh," Kairi said, "that was fun!"

"Just be glad you didn't break the pillows" Max said as he swung his pillow again so it hit Annabeth's stomach.

"Man that DID NOT hurt" she said

"Done acting like ten year-olds?" Drew asked, walking in and tucking the book back into his bag.

"Yea, I'm tired, I dunno about you but I'm going to sleep" May said and she flopped down on her sleeping bag and crawled in, the girls followed, then Sora, Drew and Percy. Max closed the lights again

"Ouch!" Kairi said as max stepped in her hand

"Watch it!" Annabeth and May said together as Max fell onto their backs. They all fell asleep

-The next Morning-

Beautifly turned around and bumped into a hard 'wall'

'Oh right, I was spying on Brenden for Roselia and then his stupid, idiotic Dustox caught me' she muttered,_ 'Roselia is sooo dead once I get out!' _Brenden got up now. "Dustox, I'm going training, it's your job to make sure none of his pokemon turn up to save her" Dustox cooed in agreement and glanced back at the pretty beautifly in the cage. Beautifly groaned.

-At May's house-

"You wanna train today?" may asked

"Sure"

-At Park-

They all let out their pokemon (you know may and Drew's )

Kairi: Ninetails, maganium, charizard, alakazam, mudkip

Sora: eevee, totodile, blaziken, arcanine, aggron

Annabeth: noctowl, hoot hoot, jumppuff, alakazam

Percy: totodile, bastoise, marsthtomp

May then noticed something, "where's Beautifly?" (in a cage inside the fox-hearted Brenden's room...duh)

"Dunno" Now Roselia and Masquerain started to panic. They exchanged a uneasy glance, Roselia looking really guilty. Then Drew's stern voice spoke, "Roselia?"

"Rose Roselia!" Roselia lied quickly, (I think she was pokenapped)

"What?" they all exclaimed

"Masquerain, go look for Beautifly, if the kidnappers are there, come back to get us" Drew ordered. Masquerain flew off with a couple loop-the-loops, "anyone would've thought Masquerain's been drinking"

"Masquerain's been drinking?" May asked and everyone groaned

"You really think I'm going to let my Pokemon near drugs?" Drew retorted. May looked away, still missing her Beautifly.

"May, I know you really miss Beautifly, but you've got to train, Masquerain will find her, don't worry" Kairi said.

"I hope your right" May sighed

-With Masquerain-

Masquerain flew to the place Roselia had told him to check, the Pokemon Center. He wasn't watching where he was flying so he kinda crashed into a window.

-With Beautifly and big ugly Dustox-

Beautifly nibbled at the Pokemon food unwillingly, she glanced up at the window just in time to see a Masquerain collide with it. _'isn't that Drew's masquerain?'_ she thought and her spirits lifted again, Masquerain appeared on the window ledge and he look around the room until he stopped her in the cage. How can she let him in? _'I could use psychic' _no, Dustox might see her, _'Dustox can open it'_ he'll get suspicious, unle-.

'Missing your trainer?' Dustox sneered, and Beautifly started.

'Uh...' Beautifly said, her brain thinking fast, if she could just let Masquerain in...'listen, Dustox it's kinda hot in here so can you open the window?'

'Why?'

"Just open it'

'Whatever' Dustox used psychic and the window opened, just big enough for Masquerain to fly in. _'It's open now, come on Masquerain get in here!'_ Beautifly begged silently

-------------At the Park------------------------

"Ninetails swift then use will-o-wisp and then flamethrower!" Kairi ordered, the Stars turned blue when will-o-wisp hit them then flamethrower turned them purple, "finish off with iron tails" (_Nine_tails ok?) Ninetail's tails glowed silver then it hit the stars so they exploded.

"Blaziken, flamethrower then use psychic!" (I dunno if Blaziken can learn psychic, I'm too lazy to check) Blaziken let out flamethrower and used psychic to control it to make different shapes, a heart, keyhole, crown, and what looked like a Paopu fruit then it changed into a circle of fire, "finish off with sky uppercut!" the flames burst apart.

"Jumpuff, cotton spore, then use swift" Annabeth said, and jumppuff used cotton spore then swift to crack them open.

"Totodile, um...scary face!" Percy ordered and totodile made such a stupid face that all the pokemon instead of wincing, started laughing and the people/trainers sweat dropped.

"You gotta make _SCARY_ faces," May said, "not _FUNNY_ faces"

"Whatever! It'll be a weird appeal though..." Percy said thinking.

"His brains are filled with kelp, in case you didn't know" Annabeth said

"No wonder you call him 'Seaweed Brain'" Sora said, smirking

--------------------Back with the bug pokemon---------------------------------

Masquerain flew clumsily in and got Dustox's attention at once. 'You!' He spat, he remembered his orders, Dustox used psybeam and Masquerain dodged it easily, Masquerain flapped it's wings which turned out to be Silver Wind, then Masquerain used bubble, in Dustox's confusion, Masquerain flew to Beautifly and he started to pick at the lock. Dustox got up and used psybeam again, Masquerain flew up so the psybeam it the lock and Beautifly fluttered out. Masquerain and Beautifly looked at each other and both used silver wind, Dustox used silver wind to but it was too feeble against the two and to wrap it all up Masquerain used a hydro pump (Surskit can learn hydro pump if you breed it properly ) and Dustox fainted, Beautifly planted a kiss on Masquerain's cheek and he looked as if he was going to faint. (LOL she wasn't using attract) And then Dustox started to cry so Beautifly used sting shot to shut him up.

-------------------------------At the Park---------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look!" Kairi shouted, "Isn't that Masquerain?"

"And Beautifly!" May said as the two now-in-love pokemon flew into sight, Beautifly flew into May's arms and May gave her a huge hug, when she let go, Beautifly looked around that park and spotted Roselia, who gave her a little guilty smile ran off with Beautifly following.

"May can't you control that manic?" Drew asked

"can't you control your stupid Roselia?" May countered, "_Flower Boy?"_

"Lez go home"

_-_At Home---------------------------------

"This is boring"

"I know what we can do!" Kairi said grinning

"What?" the girls asked excitedly

"It's either spin-the-bottle or the s-word" Drew said grumpily

"Let's" Kairi said dramatically

"What?" the girls asked, while the boys groaned again

"go..."

"Oh-no..." the boys muttered

"SHOPPING!!!!!!!!" the girls cheered together

----------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Drew: Your ganna kill me!

Me: yea, the 's-word' is shopping, and sorry for the lousy beginning and middle and the late update, so flame or whatever if you want, just don't swear, and 43-45 POSITIVE for the next chapter, see if the guys can go though without fainting, and I got a real Contestshipping vs Hoennshipping coming up! Disclaimer someone...

Sora: (very fast) KoEHdoesnotownpokemonkingdomheartsorpercyjacksonandtheolympians

Annabeth: We don't speak idiot, Sora, maybe Percy does though...

Percy: (very fast) ifshediditwontbeprettysodontask

Annabeth: see

Drew and Max: Kill me

Me: You go shopping Drew or I'm going to make you ask Harley out in the next truth or dare game (thank you 4 the idea, obancrescent13 :)

Drew: KILL ME PEOPLE

Me: Why? Your to important to the plot, but like almost everyone else, I got a backup couple

Kairi: Review people and hurry cuz I wanna go shop!


	8. Shopping! XD

**Sleepover Surprise**

Me: ha ha ha, I GOT 43 COMMENTS 5-6 HOURS AFTER POSTING!!!

Drew: not our fault u type slow

Me: Hey I type pretty fast!!

Kairi: Yea she does, remember chapter 6?

Drew: That took her the whole day

May: did not!

Annabeth: Yea, it took like, five hours...

Drew: That's pretty long...

Me: Drew, I got more ideas from reviewers, you wanna skip shopping and go out with Harley OR go shopping and go out with Lily OR shut up about my typing?

Drew: Damn, cornered me

Me: I should think so

Drew: where are the other guys?

Me: Watching TV

-In the other room-

Sora: I can't believe Drew didn't win the Hoenn Grand festival...

Percy: Yea well, he lost right and got 2nd place right?

Sora: what ever, hey you wanna watch that Japanese episode Haruka VS Shuu: Rivals Forever?

(From the other room)

May and Drew: (shouts) PLAY THAT AND YOUR DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: O.O Sora play it, you'll be a safe key welder in my hands. The ending was so Kawaii!

Drew: Yea, before she goes any crazier, enjoy the next chapter!

Me: it should be called 'Lovers Forever'

May: She lost it! NEXT CHAPTER!

**Chapter 8: Shopping!**

The boys walked into the mall unwillingly and as soon as they entered the girls dragged them into a lot of different CLOTHES STORES (if I can't stand them I hat to know what boys think!)

"If you want wait outside!" Kairi said as she walked in after May and Annabeth.

"Arggggggggg" Sora moaned

"They said we can stop at the arcade" Percy whined

"Hmm" Drew said, not listening

"That's the 7 th clothes store we went into" Max complained

"What's wrong, Drewsy?" Sora asked

"Huh..." Drew asked coming back to earth

"Your not by any chance thinking about my sister are you?" Max asked

"Wha?" Drew asked, his eyes still kinda dazed

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes' Percy sniggered. Sora wolf-whistled

"What? I don't like May!, I lo-" Drew paused and blushed (Sora wolf-whistled again)

"Aww, where you going to say 'love'?" Kairi's voice said somewhere

"KAIRI NO!!" Drew yelled

"What a lier" Kairi said, flicking her hair, "Annabeth is getting May to try on a new outfit so don't worry, I'm finished and we where planning to go to the arcade, but Drew, shouldn't you get your girlfriend something?"

"Kairi!" May called, "don't run off next time!" as she and Annabeth came out

"Did you buy it?" Kairi asked,

"Yea," Annabeth said, "You'll really get Drew drooling when he see you!" starry eyed

"Why would I be drooling over her?" Drew asked, though the pink tinge that appeared on his cheek was viewable by everyone

"Awww" Kairi said, "Your blushing!!!!!!!!!!"

"Am not!" Drew said, going back into his snappy self

Sora, Percy and Max wolf-whistled

"Can you STOP that?" asked a _really_ irritated Drew

"No" Sora, Percy and Max said

"Err, I thought we where going to the arcade to play DDR" May asked

"Yea we are" Kairi said quickly

-At Arcade-

"Who wanna vs. me in DDR?" Kairi asked

"Me" Percy said

"Watch out," Sora waned, "when it comes to heavy, she's good"

Kairi: AAA

Percy: D

"Damn" Percy muttered

"Told ya she was good" Sora said

"Drewsy?" Kairi asked

"Um..." Drew said, unsure

"Afraid to loose in front of your girlfriend?" Kairi asked

"No!" Drew stammered, and to his displeasure, Sora, Percy and Max wolf whistled

Kairi: AAA

Drew: AA

"Not bad" May said, smiling at Drew (making him blush) "It was pretty cool"

"Drew was just worried about the opinion of a certain person watching" Annabeth said, eying May.

"Eh?" May asked, clueless as usual

"Was not" Drew snapped

"Oh?" Kairi asked, "You had like 125 combos and then you broke it!"

"Because she was watching?" Sora asked, "You can do like the whole dance in combos"

"He can?" May asked

"Yeah," Percy said

"Move it Drew my turn" Sora said, "I'm not bad myself,"

"Oh yea?" Kairi said, "Fine the loser has to do what ever the winner wants them to do for any day for the rest of the month"

"Deal!" Sora said

Kairi: AAA

Sora:AAA

"Okay..."

Kairi: AAA

Sora:AAA

"Um...

Kairi: AA

Sora: AA

"They're pretty even..."

Kairi: AAA

Sora: AA

"TOLD YA!!!!" Kairi screamed in triumph

"Kairi's so good" Sora muttered

"Don't forget Sora, you have to do anything I want you to do!"

"Wow, Kairi got herself a personal slave for a day" Percy said

"Kairi lemme get a turn," May whined, "Who wanna go against me?"

"Me!" Max said

May: AA

Max: A

"Ran out of coins" Percy said looking inside his coin case, "Kairi and Sora used them all up"

"THEN GET MORE!" Annabeth screamed,

"Okay" Percy said meekly and ran off

"Wow, that was _cool_" May said impressed

"He's pretty timid if you ask me" Annabeth said

"Err, May, isn't that Brenden?" Kairi asked, staring at the door, "why is he always following us?"

"It's mostly because of two people in particular!" Annabeth said, glancing at May and then Drew. Brenden flicked his silver hair and glared at Drew who returned it just as coldly, making everyone else sweat drop.

"Back!" Percy announced, his coin case half-full of coins, Annabeth swiped the case out of his hands and dropped a coin into the coin shot (whatever you call it)

Annabeth: AAA

Then Brenden came over, and well challenged Drew.

Round One:

Drew: AAA

Brenden:AAA

Round Two:

Drew: AA

Brenden: AAA

Round Three: 

Drew: AAA

Brenden:D, just kidding real score: AA

(Kairi's expression is a bit like this: o.o; )

"Wow, Brenden's pretty good too" May said rather impressed

Round Four

Drew: AA

Brenden: A

"I"M OUTTA COINS AGAIN!!!" Percy wailed

"Go get more!" Annabeth snapped

"Outta money too" Percy said

"Fine!" Kairi said, "not good for our eyes all the flashing, let's shop some more" and she dragged Sora out, who was playing some other game so in case you are wondering why the coins run out so fast.

"I'm hungry" Sora whined

"Me too" Percy said, "no sea food please!"

"Yea, I fancy some Chinese food" May said slyly

"HEY!" Kairi snapped and hit Sora and Percy with Misty's mallet

"How did you get that mallet?" Sora asked rubbing his head

"Misty gave it to me when she saw how stuck up you and Riku are"

"I'm not stuck up...am I?" Sora asked

"I think we should shop some more then you can go stuff your fat face" Kairi said, and she dragged Sora out

"Please, just don't drag us into more clothes shops" Drew said and followed, Max followed and May said a quick goodbye to Brenden and followed her brother, Annabeth smiled at Brenden and said

"All you have is strength, but even strength has to bow down to wisdom sometimes (from_ The Lighting Thief_)" Annabeth smiled at Brenden, now looking slightly offended and she ran after her friends.

-In a shop-

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY DO GIRLS SPEND SO MUCH TIME IN MORING GLORY?" Sora asked loudly as he wandered the cute stationary shop with the girls, who already spent at least a hour in the place (me and my friend spent the most time in that shop then the others when we went shopping together)

May wandered slightly away from Kairi and Annabeth who where looking at the different mechanical pencils and she went to look at the origami stuff, she paused when she saw a bouquet of paper roses that was on display, she blushed slightly remembering the first rose Drew ever gave her, he claimed it was for her Beautifly, but the idiot was a rotten liar. "MAY!" Kairi's voice invaded her thoughts, "May, Kairi repeated, "come look at this, I know that you'll just love it!" May wandered over, and Kairi showed her a stationary set, it had two pencils, an eraser the shape of a rose, a ruler, a sheet of stickers and when May saw the diary included he turned a light shade of pink, a Beautifly, Blaziken, Skitty, Blubasur and a Espeon was on the cover and at the back cover was a Masquerain, Roselia, Flygon, Absol and Butterfree and the backgrounds for both covers where red rose petals.

"Why dose that diary remind me of May and you Drewsy?" Sora asked Drew, who blushed slightly and

looked at the ground avoiding May's eye.

"Ohh, Kairi it's really cute!" May said, she checked the price, "damn, I spent nearly all my money on that outfit"

"Listen, May, I'll pay for it, my treat" Drew said looking up and May blushed and Kairi went into 'aww'

mode. He snatched the stationary set from May and like he said, paid for it.

"Drew, you didn't have to!" May stammered, now positively red in the face

"I know it didn't have to" he said, coming back now, "I wanted to" he handed the thing to May and Sora, Percy and Max wolf whistled, "would you please stop wolf whistling!?" Drew exploded

"No"

Kairi giggled, "Let me and Annabeth just pay for our stuff and yea, let's go take the elevator down to the food court"

"Okay, Make it quick" Sora, Percy, Max, Drew and May exited the shop.

"Drew" May started looking at his gift to her, "I just want to say thanks"

"Anytime" he grunted, trying to avoid her eyes, Sora, Percy and Max wolf whistled.

"Why do you keep wolf whistling?" May asked (I made her a little denser then she is...sorry)

"Done!" Kairi announced, the others followed her to the elevator and ran into Brenden again

"Hi!" May said automatically

"Hi" Brenden said and casting a glare over her shoulder (Kairi sweat dropped), "Going to grab a bite too?"

"Yea!" May said, the elevator arrived and May, Drew and Brenden jumped in (it's one near a wall, not one with the see-though glass wall, you know the ones with solid walls...you get it) and the door closed.

"Damn, now we have to wait for the next one" Sora cursed, Kairi took out her cell and called May

"May listen, can you Drew and Brenden wait for us in the food court?" she asked

"_Sure" _came May's reply_, "just don't take long, you know how much I hate-"_ May stopped talking,

"May?" Kairi asked, now panicking a little, "May?!"

-Inside the elevator-

"What happened?" Drew asked as May slipped her cell phone back into her backpack,

"Well, I kind of forgot to recharge it yesterday so..." May let the words trail off.

"Brenden do you have a cell" Drew asked, rolling his eyes at the forgetful girl

"No" Brenden said, looking half pleased and half annoyed, "Wally has it right now"

"Drew?"

"I don't have one either, to be truthful"

"WHAT?" May asked. The elevator rattled a little and knocked her forward but her landing was soft because Drew was leaning against the wall where she fell

"You alright?" He asked her

"Yea, I'm fine" May assured him, th elevator gave another little jerk and the numbers flashed and the elevator kept rattling, May buried her face into Drew's chest and hugged his waist. Drew blushed, forgetting for a moment that Brenden was watching and then the elevator came to a stop. A complete stop.

The elevator was stuck

-----------------------------------------------------------

Me: I think that was the most evil one yet

Drew: You watched Cardcaptor Sakrua 58 _way _to many times

Me: What? I love it when couples get trapped inside a stuck elevator!

Brenden: (clears throat)

Me: Fine in this case a love triangle

May: What ever, REVIEW PEOPLE I wanna get out of that place fast!

Me: stop freaking out May, disclaimer please

Brenden: KoEH does not own pokemon, kingdom hearts or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Me: Yea, review people-

Roselia: 50 for next chappie! (winks)

Drew: WTH are you doing here?!

Me: Oh yea, I think it passed ages ago but Happy Birthday A Rose for me-A Rose for you! Sorry for forgetting!

Drew: We're stuck in a elevator and you're saying Happy Birthday?

Me and May: O.O;;;;


	9. Stuck in a Broken Elevator

**Sleepover Surprise**

Me: You go on the computer, check your e-mail and boom all 50 reviews are there, LOL It's a pretty weird surprise

Roselia: On with the story!

Flygon: Before Drew suffocates!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Stuck in a broken elevator**

Kairi kept clicking the 'down button', it won't budge. Sora peered over her shoulder and he tried it too, as his gloved hand brushed against hers, Kairi blushed. Sora leaned back. "Oh no..." he muttered, Annabeth came over and she pushed the button

"Oh my goodness..." she breathed, Percy and Max came over and each pushed the button impatiently a few times.

"It's broken!" they all gasped at the same time

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May stayed in her position until she was sure the elevator stopped moving, she pulled away from Drew's chest and when she noticed that she was hugging Drew she went scarlet in the face, took a step back and looked at the ground,blushing. Brenden who was leaning against the opposite wall from Drew's scowled and hid the rest of his disapproval. May moved awkwardly against the wall next to Drew and moved closer to him until she was touching his arm, she just wanted to be sure that there was someone else in the dark elevator with her. There was silence for a few minutes and then Drew spoke "What now?" he asked, as if in reply Brenden moved towards the buttons and took out the phone and dialed, he waited for a moment and cursed.

"The line is broken" He growled.

"I'm sure Kairi musted alerted some people, if it's broken, she will know right?" May asked

"If she did, I suppose we can just wait" Drew muttered. There was movement brushing his arm and May slid down so she was sitting on the elevator floor and buried her forehead into her knees. Drew looked down at her and sighed, what if Kairi and the others took another elevator? If they did, all this waiting is worthless, if they did, what if the staff can't fix it? The same worries must be swarming May's mind too because he herd soft crying. Drew's senses caught up with his worries, Kairi wouldn't take another elevator when they could easily use this one and if they can't fix it well, he'll worry about that later.

May looked up when she smelled the familiar and comforting scent of a rose and sure enough Drew was holding it out to her (Ooh I love making Brenden jealous!), "don't cry May, we'll be fine, don't worry" he said softy. May took the rose gratefully and to her surprise and Brenden's fury Drew brushed the tears away.

"Thank you" May murmured trying to hide her blush

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi checked the next map she saw and cursed, the nearest information place was downstairs near the food court, then a flicker of hope came back into her heart, maybe May, Drew and Brenden got out before the elevator broke, Kairi ran in that direction and went down a escalator. She passed several stores, more people shopping and a few of the cart shops. For a moment Kairi slowed down into a walk and tried to imagine Drew and Brenden stuck in a small place for a long time and with May with them. If only one of them was stuck with her, he'll use that time to confess, but what if a love triangle was in there, with the girl completely unaware of the tension around her. She was in such deep thoughts that she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry, I was thinking about something and..." Kairi's eyes widened when she saw who it was, "Riku!? And Ash?!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annabeth moaned a bit and leaned against the wall. Was May getting worried, if she was, Drew will take care of her, but Brenden was in there too. Kairi had went to find help but what was taking so long? She could've got lost, this was a pretty big mall, well, she's pretty good with directions. Did she run into someone unwelcome? Who knew, but Kairi can take care of herself.

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Anna-ANNABETH!" Percy said loudly

"What?" she exclaimed

"I was calling for you for the past minute!"

"Why?" she asked, raising her eyebrows

"Nothing! You where sitting like that for five minutes!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

May stared at the rose, she was surprised that Drew carried one with him during this time. She looked up at Brenden, but he leaned against the wall his expression unreadable. May stroked the rose's soft petals and she breathed in the aroma coming from it again. May buried her face into her knees again and stayed like that for a few minutes and run over everything that happened during the past five years that included Drew

Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Hey look!" cried a excited Drew and he ran over to the cliff and looked at something growing, "leichi berries!" _

"_Are you sure?" May asked coming over to stand next to him_

"_Look out! That cliff!" yelled the man named Rodrick who found them on a beach of Mirage Island, the cliff gave way and both May and Drew fell, Rodrick called out is bellsprout, "Vine whip!" May grabbed onto the vine whip and she reached out, he was too he_avy _so May's hand slipped on bellsprout's vine and they both fell into the cold river..._

_... "Drew you've got to wake up!" May pleaded, Drew didn't move,"I don't think I've got the strength to get us out of this current!"_

"_Wynaut, Wynaut" May looked up and saw some pokemon racing after them,_

"_Are they pokemon?" she asked herself_

End of Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------

May sighed, and shuddered at what would've happened if the Wynaut hadn't helped them, Drew might have drowned, (and there will be no more contestshipping!)

Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Don't thank him!" Drew couldn't help adding_

"_Why not?" May asked confused_

"_All that talk about using one attack? That was just his plan of making sure you wouldn't win!" _

"_Really?" May asked,_

"_You wouldn't even know if your annoying boyfriend here kept his trap shut!" Harley growled casting a glare at Drew _(Okay...I don't like Harley, but I loved the way he said 'boyfriend'!)

"_but why?" May asked, "That was just so, so rotten!" she could feel tears coming_

"_Oh Please cry me a river!"_

"_What about those nice things you said to me?"_

"_I just did that to gain your trust, never trust anyone!_

"_but I still don't get why you did it!"_

"_I did it to get revenge" Harley said though gritted teeth_

"_Why?" _

"_FOR THE TIME YOU BEAT ME AT THE CONTEST IN THIS TOWN THAT I CAN'T REMEMBER WHICH ONE!!!!!" _(Me, not the heartless Harley)

"_What!" May exclaimed, "I won fair and square, why would you want revenge for that!"_

"_You say it was fair cause you won it!" Harley said,he pushed past her, "got things to do places to be!" he said walking out_

"_YOU DRESS WEIRD!" May yelled after him_

"_He was right about one thing though" Drew said, folding his arms across his chest "You shouldn't have trust him"_

"_But how can I tell?" May asked_

"_Stop listening to advice from other people!" Drew snapped at her, and more softy added, "Just believe in your pokemon and do what your heart knows is right" _

End of the incarcerate flash back, but I haven't watched that episode for some time..-----------------------

It wasn't the fact that Harley betrayed her that caused the major shock, she was surprised that Drew, despite his arrogant, stuck up attitude he reveled to her a piece of information that would've made her lose the grand festival a little earlier that she did.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here?" Kairi asked,

"Solidad and Misty wanted to shop and they dragged us along" Ash said instantly, Kairi rolled her eyes at the witless wonder

"I meant here, as in Petalburg City" Kairi explained slowly and loudly as is Ash can't understand normal English

"Solidad wanted to enter this contest and Misty and Ash dropped by and decided to stay and watch" Riku explained, brushing his shoulder-length lavenderish-gray hair behind his ear, "I suppose you and everyone else decided to too?" asked

"Yes, May, Drew and..." Kairi slowed down, "May and Drew are stuck in a broken elevator" Kairi burst out

"What?" came a new voice, belonging to Solidad, she and Misty just joined them,

"Yes!" Kairi said, "i came to get help in the first place!"

"Come one theres a information desk around here!" Misty said, grabbing her arm and she ran ff with Kairi and a minute later a staff what ever was following them and the girls led him to the elevator and with Ash and Riku bringing up the rear.

"Annabeth!" Kairi called, Annabeth looked up and saw her friend along with Riku, Ash, Solidad and Misty. Sora jumped up when he saw his best friend (a.k.a. Riku) and he ran forward to greet him,

"Hey Riku!" Sora said as Riku grabbed Sora around the neck and gave him a nudge

"So the elevator is broken?" asked the staff, "three people you know are stuck in it?"

"Yes!" Kairi said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a lump in May's thought, she wanted to cry until someone found them, May stood up and ran into the nearest person and started crying on his shoulder. Drew blushed at her sudden movement (Luck is on his side -winks-) May continued sobbing on his shoulder and Drew glanced at Brenden, he was staring at the floor and his expression was unreadable. Then Drew placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear in the most gentle voice he can muster, "Don't worry May, Everything will be fine" May smiled and her sobbing died down a little and but she kept her head on her shoulder (Oh...Drew and May are having a little moment and Brenden is so jealous!) Then the elevator moved, May and Drew broke apart, but May kept a firm hold on Drew's arm. The elevator moved up and then the door opened and Kairi who was really worried came in a gave May hug,

"Are you okay? Where you scared? I tried to get help, oh...I did get help! Sorry I took so long! If you got worried or scared i will never forgive myself!" Kairi said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"She's fine" Brenden snapped and he pushed Kairi away and stormed out and Sora gave him a glare sharp enough to pierce your ears.

"Temper, temper," Kairi mumbled and she May and Drew came out, thanked the staff Misty and Solidad pushed to the front and asked May the same questions. And explained to her why they where here.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked and she told her friends the story, with some assistance from Drew but they left out the following parts: May crying and Drew giving her the rose, May getting scared and went to Drew for comfort, May crying on Drew's shoulder. May promised herself to tell her friends (Kairi, Annabeth, Misty and Solidad) all that when she got over the shock and feels more comfortable.

They arrived at the food court and bought their food, and May invited the Solidad, Misty, Riku and Ash to come over and hang out and hope Kairi won't make them play spin the bottle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi came around with the pop corn and they all sat in a circle for another Truth or Dare game (well, everyone seemed to really like it so), They made a new rule, they can either do the truth, dare or go outside and do the Macarina for five minutes.

Finally Sora asked Drew the truth that both May and Drew will know will come up sooner or later, "Drew, what really happened in the elevator"

Drew paused as even Solidad who was playing Final Fantasy X-2 looked away and stared at him, with all eyes on him Drew thought about his choices...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: (drum roll) What will Drew do, tell the truth? do the dare (which is to put devil horns on a picture of himself ) OR GOT OUTSIDE AND DO THE MACARENA?????????

Drew: ho hum

Flygon: What ever review people!

Roselia: 55-60 for next chapter!

Masquerain: Bye!

Drew: Are my pokemon talking to me? O.o


	10. Chapter 10

**Sleepover Surprise**

Me: lol i get on the computer, check my e-mail and BAM 64 reviews and I gotta start typing!

Drew: Slow typer

Me: You wanna do the Macarena?

Drew: no

Me: Then shut up

May: (crosses fingers and whispers) Macarena, Macarena, Maca-

Kairi: That was a good one, Sora (kisses Sora on the cheek)

Sora: (faints)

Me: There will be no love triangle with Sora, Riku, and Kairi if you read chapter 3, Riku is with Solidad now so...yea, Call me crazy, but they look so cute together! They both deserve someone nice, oh and watch out for spoilers for the_ Lighting Thief_ and the _Sea of Monsters _

Misty: Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

Drew's face felt hot under all the stares, and he decided to do the Macarena...just kidding! "I'll tell you" he cast a glance at Kairi, "and please don't over react" and he told them everything, when he got the the fluffy parts Kairi, Annabeth, Misty and Solidad all let out a little sigh that girls do when something romantic is up.

"What about Brenden?" Kairi asked eagerly

"He just leaned against a wall and started at the floor" May said, "no idea why" She was blushing like mad, Kairi rolled her eyes and they continued with Truth or Dare and here are the best dares:

Percy-Wearing a skirt and going outside for a walk

Drew- Drawing a mustache on his current contest pass (with a easy erasable marker)

Annabeth- Eating some ice cream with chili sauce (it's supposed to be really hot right?) on it

Riku- to fix the subtitles of KH1on a computer so it makes him look like a idiot (so when he summons a portal and is about to leave the real text says "Fine I'll save Kairi on my own" now says "I'm a idiot, jerk and a stuck up moron and I need to watch and listen to Barney or I get nightmares") it left all the girls giggling for at least half an hour

Sora- Dying his hair pink and going to the park to 'train' his pokemon

May- Kiss any of the guys (max is not allowed) on the cheek, Drew blushed like crazy and Kairi got another picture for her album, she smiled wickedly and decided to show it to Brenden the next time he showed a sign to hurt Drew

Solidad grinned as she watched her two rivals together, Drew had hid his feelings for too long. She knew that sooner or later, he'll crack and confess. Kairi filled her and Misty in with the May-Drew-Brenden triangle, Annabeth chewed her tongue as she watched Percy who just started a game of cards with all the other guys so the girls deiced to start talking, Solidad paused her game and joined the girls in the kitchen, May spent too much time traveling with boys and it felt wonderful to be hanging out with her best friends. Annabeth told them about the time she and Percy went into the Underworld

"...And then Cerberus' middle head followed the stick, Percy's 'brilliant' idea went down the drain so you know what I did?" Annabeth asked, she loved telling this story

"What?" Misty asked, she only got as far as Medusa in 'the Lighting Thief'

"I took a red rubber ball from my backpack and did obedience school with him" a look of sorrow came into Annabeth's gray eyes, "Man I miss that three-headed monster"

"Tell us about the time Circle turned Percy into a ratata (he really turned into a guinea pig)" May said eagerly

"Well, something didn't seem right, so I went back to that room and Circle was there I thought something fishy was up and I can't believe I've been so stupid!..." Annabeth started

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Drew when are you doing to tell May your secret?" Sora asked while Percy bit his tongue as he decided what card to put down,

"I promised myself I'd tell her if one of us win the Petalburg contest" He replied as he slammed down a king of hearts

"What out for Brenden though," Riku said, "Solidad and I got a room next to him and you won't believe the plots he came up with to make sure you lose"

"Hmph, well, I'll watch out if he gets into the second round" Drew said, "he's a trainer, more used to battling than contests."

"He's pretty determined, he's been training everyday" Percy muttered

"Max, what do you think?" Ash asked

"Well, to be truthful I'd prefer Drew over Brenden" Max said

"Why?" Sora asked

"Brenden's a bit creepy" Max muttered, "well, better a stuck-up jerk than a creepo" Everyone laughed

"You still think I'm stuck up?" Drew asked

"Your not as stuck up as before" Max replied, Sora sniggered

"While we're on the subject of confessing," Drew said loudly, "What about you Sora?"

"Wha?" Sora said blank eyed

" When are you going to confess to Kairi?" drew said

"Um...dunno"

"Idiot" the rest said under their breaths

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-The next morning-

Misty woke up she, everyone must've fallen asleep she giggled at all the cute positions the other couples got themselves into:

Sora and Kairi: She was sleeping on the couch and he was sleeping sitting up on the floor, they where holding hands

Percy and Annabeth: they where sitting back to back and Annabeth's head was on his shoulder

Riku and Solidad: her head was on his lap

Drew and May: she was sitting on his lap her head was leaning on his chest (how they got there? Don't ask)

Ash and Max where just lying on the ground and May was the next one to wake up, she felt so comfortable so she kept her eyes shut and opened them again when she herd a heartbeat, May yelped which woke up Drew, he noticed their position and jumped up, which caused May to fall on the ground. Misty giggled. "OW!" May screamed and woke up every one else, they all noticed their positions and every one (except Ash, Max, Solidad and Riku) jumped up (in Kairi's case, on Sora's hand)

"Ow OW OW OW OW OW OW" Sora mumbled under his breath, Kairi got off and Sora started shaking his hand.

"How did we get into that position!?" Drew hollered

"How do I know?!" May screamed back, though both of them are bright red in the face

"I just remembered, Togetec, was trying to master it's psychic so it must've used it after you fell asleep" Misty said, May and Drew whirled around and eyed Togetec

"To, ge, to, ge" she said,_ Roselia made me do it _

"ROSELIA!" Drew yelled

"Rose, roselia!" Roselia said angerly,_ What! It was Pikachu's idea!_

"PIKACHU!"

"Pika, pi!" _Hey don't look at me, Ninetails gave me the idea!_

"NINETAILS YOU KNOW BETTER!" Kairi scolded

"Nine, tails!" Ninetails snapped,_ Beautifly suggested it!_

"Beautifly! How could you?" May asked

"Beautifly, Beautifly, beauti!"_ Did not! Totodile said it would be a funny joke!_

"To, no, dile!" _What!? Are you sure that Masquerain is innocent?!_

"Mas, rain!" _What! How can you say that! I fell asleep long before you started talking!_

"Noc, towl" _You did wake up for the meeting_

Every one sweat dropped,

"Okay..." May muttered, "We'll let it go this time but don't do it again"

"You want to go to the movies?" Solidad asked, "My treat"

"Okay, Percy's paying for snacks" Annabeth said at once

"AM NOT!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"MAKE ME!"

"MAKE ME MAKE YOU!"

"MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME"

"MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME MAKE YOU!"

"MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME!"

"MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME MAKE YOU MAKE ME MAKE YOU!" Annabeth screamed

"Make uh,what are we arguing about again?" Percy asked

"Agree to buy the snacks and I'll tell you" Annabeth said

"Make me"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on! We're already late!" Kairi led the way to the movie theater with May, Annabeth, Misty, Max, Solidad, Drew, Ash and Riku, as soon as Drew went in the girls went wild and tackled him shouting the usual, 'I love you Drew', 'Marry me!' 'will you kiss me?' Riku laughed and the girls got off Drew and went over to Riku instead and asked him all the stupid never-ganna-happen questions they usually ask Drew

"Urggggg, You each owe me eight bucks for this stuff!" Percy said holding a lot of popcorn and thrusted it all to Annabeth and the girls got off Riku and eyed Percy with interest

"And you owe me $ 30, for paying for half the stuff!" Sora laughed coming in and being the main character in Kingdom Hearts, Drew's ex-fan girls attacked him with such force at the knocked him flat. Kairi pushed trough the crowd.

"Back off, he's mine!" she snapped, and one of them had blond hair and green eye, Lily, one of the girls from the pool,

"Hmph" she said, "Fine, suit your self, come on." she lead her friends back to their seats. Kairi and May glared at her and they both went to find seats.

"Hey, thanks for saving my neck there!" Sora said, he was blushing but the theater was dark so you can hardly see it. The movie started just after they got their seats. Some where in the middle Drew got up needing to use the bathroom and when he was coming back. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him inside a dark room, he could hear and feel the breathing as a girl leaned forward to kiss him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER PEOPLE, AND LATE UPDATE, I FINALLY GOT MY HANDS ON THE TITAN'S CURSE AND I CAN'T PUT IT DOWN!!!!!!!

Drew: Bookworm

Me: What did you say?

Percy: why am I not surprised that you just added Aphrodite onto your favorite Greek gods/goddesses list?

Me: So I added Apollo too, he was funny. Artemis really needs to loosen up, Apollo was listening to a iPod at a serious meeting...that was weird

May: really?

Me: Disclaimer someone

Artemis: KoEH does not own Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts or Percy Jackson (short for Percy Jackson and the Olympians) if she did, Apollo wouldn't be THAT annoying

Me: Why would I change Apollo...how did you get here?

Hermes: we wanted to be in this, but no gods...:(

Me: O.O

Dionysus: Review, even though it will inflate her head times two for every review

Me: HEY MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!

Artemis: don't worry, compared to Apollo's it's pretty small

Athena: and shouldn't you thank your reviewers?

Annabeth: hi mom!

Me: Yea, I should, Thanks to every one who EVER reviewed the past nine chapters :) your the best!

Apollo: hmmm I feel a another haiku coming...

Me: RUN FOR IT! YOU DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT BYE SEE YA!


	11. Chapter 11

**Sleepover Surprise**

Me: Hey I'm back, left a little cliff didn't I?

Drew: for once you did

Aphrodite: At least it was a cliff, be nice

Me: Aphrodite is awesome :)

May: I'll kill whoever it was!

Aphrodite: (baby voice) Because you love him

May: do not

Me: she is the goddess of love, she nows stuff

May: I suppose...I DO NOT LIKE DREW

Me: who knew Haruka is a rotten liar

May: why are you calling me by my Japanese name?

Me: cuz I feel like it

May: why aren't you calling Drew by his?

Me: cuz I don't feel like it

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11**

Drew was really panicked, he took a step back and hit a wall, the girl came closer. He recognized her at once, Lily. "I really like you" she whispered, she was too close for his liking, he pressed against the wall...she was much too close...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi looked around the lobby and when she saw Drew, she was about to call out when he disappeared into a room. Kairi creped towards the door and peeked into a window, what she saw made her heart turn to ice. She couldn't take it, she slammed the door open with such force, she made a small dent in the wall.

"What do you think you doing?" Kairi hissed at Lily

"Nothing" she said innocently, "Drew started it"

"Don't lie!" Kairi spat, "I know what I saw!" Lily narrowed her green eyes, they weren't like Drew's whose eye reminds you of the summer trees...according to May anyway. Her's where darker and they made her look a little...less human though it made her look pretty all the same.

"Alright, Your wish is my command" she said with a smirk and left the room and she was extra careful to step on her foot when she passed.

"You, good for nothing, boy crazy," Kairi muttered under her breath

"Thanks" Drew said coming up to her

"No pro" They walked out and went back into the theater. May and the others where still watching

"Listen Kairi, can you not tell anyone about that?" Drew whispered as they went up the steps

"Sure" She said, "my lips are sealed...until you confess to May that is..."

"I never will"

"Oh?" Kairi asked, raising her eye brows, "I seem to remember _someone _making a promise to himself if he or May win the Petalburg contest"

"How did you know?"

"I read your diary"

"I-what?!"

"Kidding, Sora told me yesterday"

"Sora's big fat mouth, I just hope th other guys won't blab"

"No, Riku did inform Solidad, Misty and Annabeth"

"Great, I'm really looking forward to the contest" he said sarcastically

"Of course you are," Kairi whispered as she took her seat next to Annabeth again

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kairi where were you?" May asked

"Looking for Drew, he got lost on the way back" Kairi replied

"Who knew Drew's sense of direction is just as poor as his problem with admitting he's in love" Annabeth sniggered

"His what?" May asked, blushing a little

"Admitting he's in love" Solidad said wrinkling her nose that the screen a bit

"Who does he like?" May asked

"Oh, some pretty girl and a very talented coordinator...that's what he keeps telling me anyway" Misty replied

"Ohh..." May murmured, her face dropping a little

"why?" Annabeth asked, though they all know why May asked that

"Nothing, I really like this cute guy, but I'm afraid he'll reject me"

"Don't be stupid, who ever rejects you got thistledown for brains" Solidad snorted

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw...she called you cute!" Riku said smugly to Drew

"She might be talking about someone else" Drew said, b-l-u-s-h-i-n-g

"Like who?" Sora teased

"Like...Like...like...uh...err..." Drew managed to get out

"Wha?" Ash asked, dim witted as usual

"Whatever" Max said, "EWW THEY KISSED I THOUGHT THIS THING WAS RATED PG-13!" (I'm not an expert on movie ratings they where watching HP5...something I really wanna watch)

"Max, your 13 now, get used to it!" May said from the front row

"Such an unexpected ending" Solidad said, she turned around and winked at Drew

"When Solidad gets an plan, she'll do anything to make it work" Riku said, "Watch out, deal with your thing, before she takes it into her own hands"

Drew groaned as Percy ate the last blue salt water taffy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brenden watched jealousy as May and her friends left the theater. He had to beat Drew in the coming Petalburg Contest, but as Solidad, Misty, Kairi and Annabeth lagged behind a bit, they glanced at Brenden, and gave him a look saying they'll do_ anything_ to protect Drew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Sorry people, My mom mad me play with my brother on the comp for like an hour. AND summers here right so you think, YAY I'M HOMEWORK FREE! And my mom makes me review everything I learned in math this past year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (like 50 questions a day) and what's more the new Harry Potter movie came out yesterday and my parents won't let me go by myself! What a bummer!

Solidad: Oh, poor you!

Me: LOL, so I'm in a bad mood right now!

Drew: (rolls eyes)

Me: I saw that Roseboy!

Drew: Roseboy?

Misty: Ok...

Kairi: Know what can really cheer KoEH up?

Me: Disclaimer!

Kairi: ha ha ha...forgot, KoEH does not own Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts or Percy Jackson

Annabeth: a nice bunch of reviews will cheer her up!

Me: and the next book in the warriors series and HP7! I pre-ordered it but my snobby dad might have canceled the order...

Circle: (snorts) Men

Sora: AHH IT'S CIRCLE GUYS RUN FOR IT IF YOU DON'T WANNA GET TURNED INTO A PIG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: (sweat drops) a _guinea_ pig Sora

Ash: THAT'S EVEN WORSE!

Kairi: how?

Ash: dunno, I can't become a Pokemon Master anymore...

Me: Whatever, review no flames or I'll get Circle to make that drink that turns guys into guinea pigs...you don't want that do you?


End file.
